Darkness giving Light
by Yami Magnus
Summary: Are we condemed to darkness? To wander the world and to never see the light of day? Or can the darkness give a light of its own?


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7  
  
The earth was finally healed, it has been 20 years since the meteor disaster and the people have moved on. All over the world there were changes but one person always was the same his name was Vincent Valentine. The group of Avalanche has grown old except for him and the warrior of Cosmo Canyon the one they call Red XIII. Vincent had become a wanderer; traveling without a destination for many years and to many people's surprise he did not age. Vincent was traveling in Gonganga when his PHS rang. He answered it but said nothing "ummm Vincent?" it was Yuffie, Vincent let out alittle sigh, how she had grown from an immature brat to a very respectable woman of Wutai. "Yes, I am here Yuffie" he answered " Vincent.. let me get straight to the point there was a man looking for you today... and he looked like you." Vincent stood there in silence then decided to talk "As in what Yuffie?" "Well he had eyes like you but they were brown and cold, he didn't have your claw, he wore very dark clothing navy blue and black I think anyway he had asked a lot of questions about you." Vincent stood there trying to figure out why someone was looking for him " what did you tell him?" "Well I told him that I didn't know where you were that you've been traveling for sometime now, after that he simply just walked away without saying thank you that jerk!" a small smile crept on Vincent lips, even though she had grown up she still had an attitude " Vincent, be careful okay, this guy looked like bad news stay safe" "I will Yuffie thank you and take care" Vincent hung up the PHS.  
  
Vincent stood there and thought "could have Hojo done this to someone else?" after pondering he decided to make his way into the town. Gonganga had grown over the years into a decent town with inn's and businesses thriving, Vincent made his way to the inn quickly for he did not want to receive too many glances from the people of the town. Vincent paid for his room and decided to think about the news he had received today; he sat in his room for a good portion of the evening it had now reached twelve'o clock he made his way to the window and looked at the moon. It was full tonight, Vincent took a deep breath and at that moment he heard a foot step in his room, he quickly drew his Death Penalty at the wall, to the untrained eye there would be nothing but darkness but Vincent saw through that. "Who are you?" Vincent ordered and at that moment the dark opened its eyes, they were brown and cold but held no fear. "So I've finally found you Vincent, put the gun away it will do you no good," the figure in the darkness said sinisterly. Vincent shot a bullet right in-between the eyes but it did nothing. "A waist of ammo, stop your hostility or I will be forced to respond with my own!" Vincent still had his gun pointed at him "are you the one that is looking for me?" he said "Yes as a matter of fact" "who are you?" "Allow me to introduce my self my name is Malachi" as he stepped through the shadows. They seemed to melt off him he blended in with his dark blue shirt and black coat that was knee length, his hair was long and black and his skin was a pale brown.  
  
"Why have you come looking for me?" Vincent asked in a serious voice. "I only wish to see what is like me," Malachi said looking at the floor. "You are nothing like me and you would pray to God that you weren't" deadpanned Vincent. Malachi gave a small smile "Indeed we are different you and I, we have our own curses you with your demons and me with these" Malachi opened his mouth to reveal fangs. Vincent looked at him strangely "A Vampire... they do not exist." Malachi's grin grew even wider "Yes they do as you can see and if this not enough proof then allow me to demonstrate" at that moment he vanished into the darkness, Vincent lit the candle in his room to find him no longer there, but then the candle blew out and the darkness grew even darker. Then the same brown eyes peered out "What do you want?" Vincent demanded. "You wish to rid your self of those demons in you, don't you Vincent you wish to be normal again to be like the mortal that you were" Malachi said in a serious tone. "How... how do you know of my demons?" "I can sense them in you, I can feel there blood lust even now they are tearing at your mind trying to get out to feast upon my flesh" replied Malachi. "Leave me I deserve these for what I have done in my life, I have committed too many wrongs" replied Vincent with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Listen to you, you want your humanity back I can see it in your eyes, do not deny your self" replied Malachi. "Why do you want to help me?" asked Vincent as he lowered his gun, "Visit the pace where it all started go to the church that people no longer go to and you will find me and your answers there." And with that Malachi disappeared into the darkness and all that was left was a lit candle and a fairly confused Vincent.  
  
A/N: Well how is it so far? I got the idea from watching too many Vampire movies this week hehe. Well review please and I hope you enjoyed this story as I did writing it. Chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
